Do or Die
by OnceUponATimeAQueen
Summary: Elle se sentait mal.. Elle voulait arrêter de pleurer et la retrouver.. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est de repenser à leurs moments passées ensemble, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Désolée pour le résumé mais je ne peux pas dire plus sans tout dévoilé Aller toujours voir au cas où vous aimeriez. :)
1. Commencement

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà une fiction sur Once Upon A Time, plus particulièrement sur le couple fictif que porte Regina et Emma ( SwanQueen ) J'ai été inspiré en écoutant la chanson Do Or Die de 30 Seconds To Mars. Je tiens à dire qu'elle ne sera pas très longue, entre 8-10 Chapitres maxi je pense vu qu'il s'agira tout au long de flash back en quelque sorte, fin, vous verrez. ^^ Donc voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant que cella vous plaise. Il est assez moyen en longueur vu que c'est le tout début mais au fur et à mesure ils seront plus long. :)**

**Etant au lycée, je pense que je pourrais posté une ou deux fois par semaine, cela dépends du temps que j'ai pour écrire et celui pour poster. :)**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

**Miss Queen Lovatic.**

* * *

Elle était allongé sur son lit, le regard vide fixant sa droite en tenant la couverture contre elle, ses larmes refusaient de stoper, elle était donc là, pleurant, alors, elle se remémora...

* * *

Elle marchait dans la foret, pleurant la mort de sa mère, elle était prête à faire une connerie pour enfin rejoindre celle qu'elle attendait depuis son enfance. Elle s'assit sur le banc, son cœur dans sa main, elle observait la noirceur qu'il était devenu quand une main derrière elle vient la surprendre : Emma Swan, son ennemie jurée, celle qui lui avait tout pris, son fils, son règne, tout. Mais une part d'elle admirait la femme qu'était Emma, elle avait réussit à briser la malédiction, avait retrouvé ses parents avec lequel elle avait gardé un énorme lien alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais connu en 28 ans de sa vie. La blonde, avait su faire le bon choix pour son fils en demandant l'adoption, même si elle savait que cela aller la détruire, elle avait poser le pour et le contre. Et c'est pour cela, que Regina ne détestait pas Emma, non, elle ressentait plus de l'amour pour la jeune femme qu'autre chose.. Elle l'aimait. Quoi ? Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'appréciait, c'est tout.

Emma fixa pendant quelques secondes, Regina et le cœur qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Qu'allait t-il se passer devant ses yeux ? Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle croit : le fait que l'ancienne reine veuille en finir. Elle s'approcha alors doucement, ne lachant pas du regard Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, Henry serait détruit.. Et même elle.

''- Regina, ne faites pas de connerie et remettez ce cœur à sa place !

- Cela ne vous regardes point Miss Swan.

- Bien sur que si ! Vous êtes la mère adoptive d'Henry !

- Et vous me l'avez prit ! Je n'es plus rien qui me rattache à la vie, rien.

- Henry vous aimes toujours ! Il sera toujours auprès de vous, vous comptez pour lui, il vous aimes, vraiment.

- Arrêtez vous connerie, vous mentez. Vous vouliez que je survive pour avoir la gratitude d'henry et prouvez que vous êtes vraiment la sauveuse.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout Regina. Henry a besoin de sa maman, cette ville a besoin de vous, Snow aussi.

- Les gens d'ici me détestent y compris Snow.

- Vous vous trompez, malgré tout, Snow vous aimes. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et élevez, et malgré les horreurs que vous lui avez fait, vous avez une part importante dans sa vie.

- Non, elle me déteste, même plus que tous les autres réunis.

- Croyez moi, je suis.. sa fille, elle tient à vous, et moi aussi.

Regina échapa un légé rire. - C'est c'la.

- Croyez moi ou non, je ne vous déteste pas, au contraire même..

- Et pourquoi donc vous ne me détestez pas comme tous les autres ?

Silence.

- Remettez ce cœur, je vous ramène chez vous. ''

Emma l'avait peut-être empêché cette fois ci, mais quand ce soir, elle sera seul, rien ne l'empecherait de rejoindre sa mère.

Une fois arrivée chez Regina, Emma avait refusé de partir, préférant rester pour empêchait toute tentative de la part de la Brune mais aussi car elle voulait reste en sa compagnie pour son propre plaisir malgré que la brune l'ai méprisé et détesté du regard. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que Regina, au fond d'elle était ravie que la blonde reste.

Regina prépara à manger pendant qu'Emma mettait la table, celle ci zappé les nombreux messages que ses parents lui laissés. Depuis qu'ils avaient apprit à s'en servir, ils ne vivaient que de ça pour le malheur d'Emma qui se faisait harcelé toute les deux minutes.

Une fois à table, le silence reigniait, on pouvait ressentir le courant froid passer malgré les nombreuses tentative qu'Emma avait faite pour faire parler Regina. Le soir tombait, Regina avait bien vu que la blonde ne voulait pas partir, elle l'invita donc a dormir dans la chambre d'invité au plus grand plaisir d'Emma.

La soirée passa vite, le soir, lorsque les deux étaient dans leur chambre respective, Emma entendit un bruit de pleure de l'autre coter du couloir, elle sortit doucement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Regina. Elle entre-ouvrit la porte et découvrit la mairesse en pleure sur le coin de son lit. Emma ne réfléchit pas et se dirigea vers le brune, encerclant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

''Regina..'' Elle eu pour seule réponse un sanglot qui lui fit serrait encore plus Regina. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ceci, puis, Emma porta Regina dans son lit, elle voulu repartir mais Regina la retint par le bras.

" -Reste.. S'il te plait.

- Okay.'' Elle s'allongea a coté et la reprit dans ses bras. Croyant qu'elle dormait, Emma embrassa son front, elle fut surprise de voir à la suite les yeux de Regina la regarder. Elle plongea les siens dans ceux chocolats, toutes deux ne bougèrent pas. Elles ne savaient qui avait fait le premier pas, mais elles avaient maintenant leurs lèvres collées.

La suite fut tout aussi rapide, les vêtements s'étalèrent part-terre, leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent plus et les caressent se firent, elles ne pensaient pas en se moment, elles faisaient juste un désir devenir réalité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina fut la première à se réveiller. Son regard était fixé sur une Emma profondément endormie. Elle aurait pu ressentir du dégoût face à ce qu'l s'était passé hier soir, elle aurait pu réveiller la blonde et la virer comme elle faisait à l'époque où elle couchait avec Graham, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que d'observer l'autre femme assoupit. Un sentiment de bien être se faisait ressentir en elle, elle se sentait heureuse.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Graham, avec lui, ce n'était que du sexe. Non, là, c'était totalement différent, elle en avait eu envie, mais pas dans le même sens d'envie qu'avec Graham, pas dans le sens frustré car elle était en manque comme avec le jeune homme, non, une envie de faire juste l'amour avec une personne qui l'attirait vraiment. Oui, elle l'avait enfin avoué, elle avait des sentiments pour la blonde.

Comme ci Emma avait sentit ses regards, elle se réveilla doucement pour plongeait ses yeux verts dans ceux de Regina.

'' -Hey..

- Salut.. Tu as bien dormir ?

- Je dois dire que j'ai super bien dormis..

- C'est pareil..'' Et un silence gênant. Elles se jugèrent quand Henry ouvrit la porte.

En effet, le jeune homme était inquiet de ne pas voir rentrer sa mère blonde depuis hier. Elle n'avait pas répondu aux nombreux messages de ses parents et Henry c'était donc échappé ce matin dans le but de la recherché, de peur que ses grands parents n'aillent déposés une disparition, même si justement Emma était le shérif. Il l'avait alors cherché partout, au commissariat, au Granny's, avait demandé à Ruby, Archi, et tout ceux qu'il croisait, mais aucune nouvel, elle avait comme disparut.

Il était désespéré et avait eu l'idée de demandé à sa mère adoptive. Voyant que celle ci ne répondait pas au téléphone ni au coup qu'il donnait à la porte, il s'était permit de sortir ses anciennes clés et d'entré. Il avait fouillé le rez-de-chaussé sans aucune nouvel, étonnait. En effet, vu l'heur tardive, sa mère devait être levé. Il se rappelait que quand il vivait ici, Regina était réveillé vers les environs de 5h30 et voyant les 9h passés, cela l'étonna fortement. Il monta alors à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la chambre de la brune, c'est ainsi, qu'il découvrit ses deux mères, dans le même lit, avec seulement une couette sur elles..

'' Vous m'expliquez ?''

Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler qu'elles venaient déjà d'être découverte, elles se regardèrent, et d'un sel regard se comprirent.

" -Ta mère et moi sommes.. En quelque sorte.. ensemble..

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelle depuis hier?

- Hum.. Effectivement, désolée..

- Wow.. Je suis choqué! Mais super heureux!

- Vraiment ?

- Bh oui, qui ne rêve pas de voir ses deux parents ensembles ?! C'est vraiment trop bien! On va être une vrai famille maintenant.

- Oui, une vrai famille. '' Elles aquistèrent, c'était le début s'une grande histoire.


	2. Premier rendez-vous

**Bonjour à tous ! Je souhaitais m'excuser pour cette longue absence, mais il y a eu mon anniversaire, puis j'ai été malade un bon moment et avec les cours j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire..**

**Mais je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à Spooky pour sa review, à 77 pour avoir mit cette fiction en favori et en alerte et à pocketstars et Ticoy pour avoir mit story alerte. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre et que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop pour ce retard !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! Et si je ne peux publier avant, bonne fêtes!**

* * *

Elle se regardait dans la glace, ajustant sa coiffure d'un coup de main et replaça correctement sa robe. Elle jamais était aussi nerveuse jusqu'à ce jours. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple rendez-vous. Le premier certes mais ce n'était pas ci elle ne l'a connaissait pas avant. Non, Emma devait oublier ses doutes et se ressaisir. Elle descendit les escaliers après avoir embrasser Henry, croisant Mary-Margaret sur son passage.

'' - Tu sors?

- Uep'.

- Tu vas où ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non non ! Tu es ma fille et je voulais juste savoir pour qui tu avais mis cette sublime robe..

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

- Avec qui?

- Ça ne te regardes pas. ''

Depuis qu'Emma avait compris que sa mère était la cause de la mort de Cora et donc de la dépression de Regina, elle était devenue froide avec celle ci. Après tout, si elle lui aurait juste remit son cœur, Cora n'aurait plus été une menace même si Gold aurait disparu. Mais non, elle avait choisit la voix de la facilité.

Snow elle, était perdue face au comportement de sa fille. Depuis quelques temps, celle ci était étrange avec elle, Emma lui adressait à peine la parole et quand c'était le cas, c'était juste pour lui reprendre des reproches.

'' Je t'es fais quelque chose pour que tu sois si froide avec moi ? '' Commença t-elle, elle était fatigué du comportement de sa fille. Emma partit sans répondre, elle n'en avait pas envie et risquait d'être en retard pour chez Regina.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Emma arriva enfin chez Regina, après être descendu de sa voiture, elle se rendit chez celle-ci, une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleure à la main. A peine avait-t-elle atteint le porche que Regina lui ouvrit la porte.

'' - Emma !

- Hey !Tu guettais mon arrivé ou quoi ?

- Bien sur que oui. '' Elle lui sourit et la fit entrer, elle profita alors de lui donner un tendre baiser pendant qu'elle fermait la porte avec son pied.

'' - Tu m'as terriblement manqué !

- Si tu savais comme toi aussi..'' Et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau.

* * *

**_Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard toujours planté dans le vide. Elle serra son coussin encore plus contre elle, puis elle remarqua au fond de la chambre, sur la commode en face d'elle un objet qui brillé, une broche. Des larmes se mirent encore plus a couler, elle se rappela de cette fameuse soirée, celle qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublié.._**

* * *

La soirée se passa extrêmement bien, les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans leur bulle, rien ni personne ne pouvant la briser. A la fin du repas, pendant que Regina était en cuisine pour apporter le désert, Emma sortit une petite boite de sa poche, la posant à coter du verre de la mairesse.

Celle-ci revient après quelques minutes, deux assiettes en main contenant un chausson aux pommes. Certes c'était un choix risqué, étant donner que le dernier qu'elle avait fait était destiné à mettre Emma dans un profond sommeil, mais que ce fut Henry, son fils, leur fils, qui fut dans ce cas. Mais elle avait décidé de passer outre le passé et de vivre le présent, d'avancer et donc elle avait prit plaisir à faire ce désert. Et puis, si elle ne l'aurait pas fait, Henry ne serait jamais tombé malade, la malédiction n'aurait pas été brisser et Emma ne serait surement pas là à cette hure ci. Oui, c'était une bonne décision.

C'est sur ses pensées que l'ancienne reine posa les assiettes et s'assit en face de la blonde.

'' - Un chausser aux pommes hein ? Dit-elle mit amusé.

- Je pense que, c'est grâce à lui qu'on peut dire qu'il y a un nous, donc oui.

- J'adore ça, merci.'' Elle lui sourit.

Regina posa son regard vers son coter, une boite y était.

'' - Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait un cadeau, si j'avais su j'aurais..

- Ouvre le et arrête de parler, je voulais juste te faire plaisir. '' Regina jeta un regard tendre et gêné à la blonde et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, une broche contenant une étoile en or.

'' Emma.. c'est.. c'est juste magnifique.. Merci !''

Elle se leva donc et alla embrasser la blonde.

'' Je promets de ne jamais l'enlever !''.

Elle l'embrassa encore, se promettant de la remercier comme il se doit.

* * *

Plus de 1h30 du matin passé et Emma prit congé, elles avaient décidés d'un accord commun de ne pas aller trop vite, d'attendre encore un peu pour pouvoir aller plus loin que de simples baissés, même si, elles avaient déjà franchis le cap. Elles ne voulaient pas que leur relation soit fondé que sur du sexe.

Pendant que Regina rejoignit son lit pour rejoindre Morphée, Emma arriva chez elle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Snow et Charming. Mais a peine arriva t-elle aux escaliers que Charming l'interpella.

'' - Où étais-tu ?

- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettres toi aussi !

- Emma.. Je ne veux pas t'importuner, mais tu rentres à de 1h30, excuse moi de vouloir des réponses.

- Comme je l'es dis à Mary-Margaret, se ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Bien sur que si, tu es notre fille !

- Et bien justement, non, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne vous considère en aucun cas comme mes parents.''

La fatigue et l'alcool mélangés prit le dessus, elle lui cracha tout ce qu'elle pensait au visage. Suite à l'expression surprit de celui-ci, elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite pour la blonde qui fut réveiller par Henry, réclamant son petit déjeuné.Elle se dirigea vers son salon, étonnait de ne pas trouver les Charming, toujours habillé.

'' - Tu es sortie hier soir ?

- Ouais.

- Avec qui ?

- Parfois il faut savoir se taire gamin.

- Attends.. C'est pas l'écharpe de ma mère ?''

En partant, Emma avait récupéré l'écharpe de la mairesse, voulant sentir son parfum pour dormir, et elle avait malheureusement oublié de l'enlever..

'' - Hum.. Non.

- Si je l'a reconnais !_ Il s'approcha d'Emma et sentit l'écharpe. C'est son odeur._ Tu étais avec elle hier ?'' Parfois il était vraiment trop intelligent pensa Emma..

'' - Bon, ok, oui j'étais avec elle.

- Pourquoi faire ? Vous êtes pas censés vous détestez ?

- C'est.. c'est le cas. _Ses mots furent dure à Emma à sortir, pensant le contraire._ On voulait juste discuter de toi.

- Et tu t'es habillée comme ça ?'' Touché, elle avait encore ses habits de hier..

'' -Écoute..

- Ne me mens pas s'il te plaie !

- Rejoins moi ce soir chez Regina en rentrant des cours, tu sauras tout mais promets moi de garder tout pour toi.

- Promis !

- Maintenant manges et après va t'habiller.''

* * *

La journée passa vite, Emma avait pu trouvé un créneau pour prévenir Regina de la discussion du matin avec leur fils. Après 10 minutes acharnés, Emma réussi à faire accepter Regina de tout dire à Henry. Elle se trouva donc chez la brune, attendant le retour d'Henry. Regina faisant les cents pas, stressé.

'' - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Emma..

- Bien sur que si !

- Imagine qu'il raconte tout aux Charming, ils n'accepteront jamais cette relation..

- Il ne dira rien, il me l'a promis !

- Comme Snow m'avait promis..

- C'était i année, et Henry sait tenir ses promesses, allez quoi, fais moi confiance !

- Tu as raisons, je suis désolée.. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il n'accepte pas..

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il serait très heureux. Après toi, savoir que ses deux mères sont réunis, qu'il n'y aura plus de dispute et de coup foireux. Crois moi, il va adorer !

- J'espère que tu as raison..

- J'ai toujours raison.'' Elles se sourirent amusés, et Emma vint embrasser Regina d'un tendre baiser, espérant détendre la brune, ce qui marcha jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit. Elles se séparèrent alors, s'essayant. Henry fit son entré, posant son sac à terre et s'approcha de ses mères.

'' Hey ! Je suis là, je vous écoutes.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir. '' Le jeune homme fit ce qu'elle dit, et s'assit en face des deux.

'' - Donc ?

- Hum.. Écoute Henry, sache que ce qui est arrivée n'était pas du tout préméditer..

- Ce qu'essaye de dire ta mère et qu'on était toute les deux aussi étonnaient de la tournure des éléments.

- Je ne vous suis pas..

- On est ensemble.

- Emma ! Toi et ton tacte.

- Bh quoi, j'allais pas le faire tournée en rond.

- Vous êtes quoi ?

- Ensembles.

- Depuis quand ?

- A peine une semaine..

- Mais.. comment ?

' C'est arrivée c'est tout.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en penses.. Que maintenant on va pouvoir être une vraie famille !

- Exacte.'' Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, heureuses, Henry vint leur faire un câlin puis Emma reprit la parole.

'' - N'oublie pas, pas un mot à tes grands parents.

- Je sais, j'ai promis et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien !''

* * *

**TBC... ( J'ai toujours voulu dire ça x) )**


End file.
